


Shopping Mayhem

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [9]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy, Lily and Ashley are on a shopping trip. Lindsay has a case at the same shopping mall. Then there's an explosion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Slightly less fluffy than the previous installments. I had to put in some action, this WMC after all. :)

Ashley was desperate. She still didn’t know how she had been talked into a shopping trip with her redhead mother and sister, but there she was, in a shopping mall, trudging behind two highly chipper redheads and carrying what seemed to be a ton of bags. What was worse was that they’d been at it all morning and it was now nearing 2 o’clock and they hadn’t stopped yet. She was desperate, hungry and her arms hurt from dragging bags around.

 

When Lily’s eyes lit up and she raced into a store, Cindy close behind making suggestions about what to buy, Ashley groaned and cursed the powers that be that had called her brunette mother to a crime scene on this particular day.

 

******

 

_Somewhere not too far away…_

 

Lindsay stood in the middle of the open space of the shopping mall, head tilted back, looking up, trying to figure out how in the world someone jumped over a railing in an area so busy and full of people, that no one saw anything.

 

“… and as soon as we got here, we had the area cleared and taped off, waiting for you guys to arrive.” The security guard finished his explanation, just as Lindsay looked back down at the man lying in a pool of blood, his limbs bent in directions she was sure they weren’t supposed to bend.

 

Kayla waved the security guard off and joined her partner. “So what do you think?”

 

The brunette looked around at the onlookers behind the tape, the officers taking statements and the press trying to muscle their way through the crowd. She sighed and focused back on the other woman “I think that this is gonna take a very long time… No one saw or heard anything. I mean, how is that possible? There are hundreds of people in here and no one saw the guy jump?” She ran a hand through her hair and sighed once more “Or being pushed off a railing?”

 

“Well I’ll be able to tell which of those, once I do the autopsy and check for any bruises that might suggest a struggle.” Claire offered, snapping her gloves off and motioning her assistant over.

 

******

 

Ashley had finally managed to get away from her mother and sister’s clutches, by stating that she needed to go to the parking lot and drop all the bags off at the car, before they could continue their shopping. One look at her not so amused teen daughter had Cindy handing over the keys and declaring a break for lunch.

 

The brunette teen had just locked the car doors, when the screeching of tires was heard and a black BMW with tinted windows zoomed past her at full speed.

 

“Maniac…” She mumbled and made her way back to finally get some lunch.

 

She found Lily looking at a window display of bags and shoes “Where’s mom?”

 

Lily looked up and pointed towards a crowd. “See the crowd? Apparently someone jumped. Mom is already here, her second case today, and she wasn’t even supposed to be working…”

 

Ashley looked over and caught a glimpse of their brunette mother standing together with aunt Claire and Kayla, seemingly discussing the case at hand. She saw Cindy walking towards them and met her halfway, while Lily remained staring at the bags.

 

“Well, the Register has already sent someone, so I’m gonna get us some lunch.” The reporter informed, glancing back at the crowd. “Anything you want in particular, or are we sticking to burgers and fries?”

 

“That’s fine by me. I’m starving anyway, since you had me running around with the two of you crazy women.” Ashley replied, frowning.

 

Cindy smiled apologetically “Well, I’ll get you that new skateboard you want, if you bear with us for a bit longer…”

 

The girl gaped at her mother “Are you serious??” Then she frowned again “That’s bribery.” She pointed a finger but couldn’t contain herself and hugged her mother “Thanks, mom!”

 

Cindy chuckled and ruffled the girl’s hair “You didn’t think I’d make you come shopping, which I know you hate, without getting you anything, did you?”

 

Ashley just smiled widely and joined her sister, while Cindy turned to get them some lunch.

 

******

 

“Well, we can’t do much more here, so I suggest we head back and have Jill pull his address…” Kayla said, flipping her notepad shut.

 

Lindsay nodded her agreement and turned to walk towards the tape, when there was an explosion.

 

******

 

“Say, Ash, don’t you think that bag looks a bit weird?” Lily asked, grabbing her sister’s arm and jabbing a finger against the glass. “It’s got wires sticking out…”

 

Ashley followed her sister’s finger and bent down to get a better look. She frowned; the bag looked weird indeed. A chill raced down her spine.

 

She’d always heard her brunette mother talking about her ‘gut feeling’; it being her best tool to solve cases, or at least point her in the right direction even when there was no evidence to support her theories. She had heard the stories of how she’d solved some crimes that way; but she didn’t think she herself had such an instinct, despite her redhead mother claiming she inherited the best and the worst from her mother.

 

She didn’t think; just grabbed Lily by the hand, pushed her in front of her and yelled for her to run. Then a deafening noise was heard, the glass shattered behind her and she was thrown forward, into Lily and onto the ground. Then the world went black.

 

******

 

Lindsay had sprung towards Claire and dragged her to the ground, covering her head with her arms. She was aware of Kayla doing the same and several officers dropping to the ground, others scrambling to protect the crowd.

 

When it had stopped raining debris, she raised her head and looked around, gaze landing on the store that had just been blown to pieces and was now on fire. Then she looked around frantically and sighed in relief when she spotted Cindy sitting on the floor, holding a hand to her head. Their eyes locked and Cindy waved.

 

And then everything started to go wrong.

 

Cindy had looked around and when her eyes landed on the obliterated store, recognition flashed through them, quickly followed by fear. Lindsay felt her stomach sink. The reporter had sprung to her unsteady feet and glanced around, the fear plainly written on her face.

 

People were starting to get up and look around at the destruction. Someone shouted for an ambulance. Sirens could already be heard in the distance.

 

Cindy panicked and shouted her daughters’ names. Lindsay scrambled to her feet and moved forward, pushing through the increasing crowd. She heard Kayla shouting orders and officers dispersing the crowd to let her through.

 

When she emerged on the other side, she was taken aback by the destruction. The store was unrecognizable, as well as a few others next to it. Several people were lying on the floor, some dead, others barely alive.

 

The shouting increased and Lindsay herself was starting to panic. She’d seen Cindy talking to Ashley, just a few feet away from where the explosion had originated; Cindy who kept shouting for the girls, still not getting a response. She heard a groan somewhere to her right.

 

“CINDY!!! THEY’RE HERE!!!” She yelled, racing to her daughters’ side, Cindy a few feet behind.

 

Claire heard her friend’s yell and raced after the inspector, ignoring Kayla’s shouts for her to stay put.

 

******

 

Lindsay dropped to her knees next to Lily and Ashley, Cindy next to her.

 

“Mom?” The redhead girl groaned, her ears ringing and her head pounding in her skull. She curled further into her sister, who was lying face down on top of her and not moving.

 

“Lily?”

 

“Ashley?”

 

The women started clearing glass and wood off of the older girl’s back, who was lying _too_ still for Cindy’s liking. When the smell of blood reached her nose, the redhead couldn’t stop the tears.

 

Claire dropped down beside the reporter. She helped Lindsay roll the brunette to her side and off the other girl.

 

Lily opened her eyes and tried focusing them “Mom?”

 

“Right here.” Lindsay chocked with the effort of not breaking down.

 

“Mom. What…?” She put a hand to her forehead and winced “My head hurts.” The girl had a nasty gash on her forehead, bleeding profusely.

 

“Lindsay. Use your shirt to stop the bleeding.” Claire said, voice calm although on the inside she was shaking and panicking as well.

 

“Claire… Ashley, she…” Cindy gripped the medical examiner’s arm tightly, looking down on the protruding glass shard coming out her daughter’s back. She was shaking uncontrollably and it was taking everything for her not to start yelling.

 

“It’s going to be alright, Cindy. Just let me take a look.” The woman tried coaxing the reporter away for a second, but she wouldn’t budge.

 

Lindsay had helped Lily sit up, and the girl was now leaning against her mother, who was only in her bra and holding her shirt to the girl’s forehead. “Mom…” She started, looking up, but the nausea she was feeling made her drop her head back down and hold onto the inspector’s arm more tightly “I think I’m gonna be sick…” She mumbled and closed her eyes.

 

Claire had been lifting Ashley’s shirt to assess the injuries to the girl’s back, when she heard Lily’s sniffling. “Lindsay, keep her awake. She might have a concussion, so keep her awake!” She commanded.

 

She turned her attention back to the still unconscious girl. She winced at the damage the skin on her back had suffered. She felt around the girl’s head for any wounds and when her hand came back covered in blood, Cindy lost it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fire Department arrived and put out the fire, while the paramedics tended to the injured. Jacobi had broken his coffee mug when he’d heard what happened. Jill had cursed and freaked out, throwing her mug at the wall. She had run into Denise’s office, interrupting a very important meeting with the Mayor, and explained what had happened. When the attorney informed her that Lindsay’s daughters had been right in the middle of it, she went pale and fell back on her chair in shock.

 

******

 

They had driven in the ambulance to the hospital, Cindy never letting go of Ashley’s hand. Claire had stayed behind and called Jill, telling her to meet their friends at the hospital.

 

When Jacobi arrived on the scene, Claire was moving from one body to the next, Kayla was shouting orders, officers tried keeping the crowd and reporters at bay and the crime scene unit was working with the bomb squad, checking the area for other explosives and identifying bomb fragments.

 

“Claire!” He called, moving around several people and marked areas to get to the woman. “How are the girls?” he asked, worry etched on his face.

 

“They’re on the way to the hospital. Ashley had a shard stuck on her right shoulder blade. She’s gonna need surgery. Lily may have a concussion, but is otherwise fine.” She let out a shaky breath. “Cindy had a panic attack and the paramedics had to give her something to calm her down and Lindsay… well, she’s hanging on, I think…”

 

“This is a nightmare…” Jacobi mumbled. Claire could do nothing but agree.

 

******

 

_Several hours later…_

 

The sun had finally set on this day that Lindsay wouldn’t soon forget. Lily was mostly fine, ten stitches and a bandage around her head, which she said made her ‘look cool’. The doctors said there were no signs of concussion and they had given her a room, where she was now asleep, Jill keeping her company.

 

Cindy had fallen into a fitful sleep next to the inspector on the hard plastic chair, while they waited for news on Ashley. The doctors had assured them it was nothing serious, but that surgery was needed to remove the glass shard and repair the damage.

 

From what Lily had told them, they had been looking at a bag on the window display when Ashley had grabbed her and told her to run. She remembered Ashley slamming into her, the explosion deafening.

 

Lindsay had already wondered whether it had anything to do with the body at the mall, but she was more concerned about her daughter than possible connections between her case and the explosion.

 

Cindy whimpered in her sleep and tightened her hold on her hand, before her eyes blinked slowly open.

 

“Hey, you…” Lindsay whispered, stroking the redhead’s back.

 

Cindy smiled slightly, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Have you heard anything?”

 

“Actually, yes. The nurse came out a few minutes ago to tell me everything was fine. They’re just finishing and then they’re gonna take her to Lily’s room. She should wake up once the sedative wears off.”

 

Cindy’s relief was palpable as she hugged Lindsay, buried her head in her shoulder, sobbing quietly.

 

“It’s gonna be alright, Cindy.” The inspector comforted, feeling her own world tilting back into place. She kissed the reporter on the forehead and wiped the stray tears away. “You have to remember she’s as stubborn as me. Takes more than an explosion to knock a Boxer down.” She grinned for effect, making Cindy chuckle.

 

The redhead straightened and rubbed her eyes. “Always protecting the redheads in the Thomas family too…” She added, making Lindsay smile.

 

“We happen to like said redheads. Love them, actually.”

 

Further exchange was stopped as the doctor came out of the OR and informed them that everything had gone smoothly with Ashley’s surgery.

 

“I’ll come by her room later to check how she’s doing. Also, she might need some physical therapy for her shoulder; the shard didn’t hit any major artery or nerve, but I might recommend the therapy, depending on how the healing progresses.” He then led them to the room, where Jill still was looking over their girls.

 

******

 

The first thought that formed in her addled brain, was that Lily had forgotten to close the damn curtains again, because the sun was shinning in her face. She groaned and tried to roll over but she couldn’t get her body to move. Groaning again, she opened one eye, only to close it again; it was way too bright and her body hurt all over. Ashley grumbled some more and stopped moving, trying to remember what had happened. When she did, her eyes flew open. “Lily!”

 

“Five more minutes, Ash…” Came the mumbled reply from somewhere behind her. She heard the rustling of sheets and then light snoring.

 

“Oh, look who’s decided to come back to join the living…” Jill appeared in her line of vision and blocked the sun “Hey there!”

 

“Not so loud… My head…” she grumbled, closing her eyes again and raising a hand to her forehead. That movement alone caused her back to protest greatly and her eyes to water from the pain.

 

“Easy there, Ash.” Jill laid a comforting hand on the girl’s arm “You’ve been blown up, remember?”

 

The girl whimpered and then nodded. “Lily?”

 

“She’s fine, don’t worry.” The blonde woman soothed and then sighed. “You gave us quite a scare. And here I thought Lindsay was the only one with the crazy hero complex…” she said, mostly to herself.

 

“I don’t have a hero complex.” The inspector stated laying a hand on her shoulder and making the attorney jump slightly. “And neither does she…”

 

“Mom?” Ashley whimpered again “Hurts…”

 

Lindsay took Jill’s place on the chair and ran a hand through the girl’s hair. Jill quietly left the room to find Claire and Cindy.

 

“I know. The nurse will be here in a minute to give you something for the pain. You just rest, okay?”

 

The girl nodded. “Stay?”

 

Lindsay chocked down a sob “I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered.

 

******

 

“The techs have identified the explosive as C-4 and they’re currently putting the pieces back together.” Kayla said, as she entered the Lieutenant’s office “From what Lindsay’s told me, Lily said there was a bag on display with wires sticking out.”

 

“She just called me from the hospital. Ashley was awake for a few minutes. Lily’s complaining about her head and she can’t remember much of the bag.” Jacobi leaned back on his chair and massaged his neck.

 

“Girls were damn lucky. Some of the bodies I saw…” She shuddered at the thought of the bodies and remains currently lying in the morgue.

 

He nodded. “Anything else?”

 

“Actually, yes.” Kayla shook her head to clear it and opened her notepad “I identified the first victim from the mall as being from the Russian mob. I’m inclined to assume his death and the explosion are related. I’m just not sure why or how.”

 

“Just great.” Jacobi grumbled. “Can this get any worse?”

 

“The FBI is on the way here.” Denise stated flatly, from the door.

 

Jacobi rolled his eyes. It was days like these, when he seriously wondered why he’d taken this job…


	3. Chapter 3

When Ashley woke up again, the sun was setting. She still felt very stiff and very sore and her right shoulder felt as if it was on fire. She grunted, trying to get into a more comfortable position, and took a deep breath.

 

“Ash?” Lily appeared before her, tiny smile on her face.

 

“Lil? Hi…”

 

“Hey. You okay?” the redhead asked, moving the chair closer and resting her arms on the bed. She laid one of her hands on one of her sister’s and entwined their fingers.

 

Ashley grunted and squeezed the girl’s hand. “I never want to be blown up again…” She mumbled. “Hurts too much… But you’re okay…”

 

“My head is killing me. Worse than when Mrs. Taylor is lecturing me for not doing homework properly.” Lily smiled, when her sister did the same. It slowly faded, her eyes bright as if she was about to cry. “Thanks, Ash.” She ducked her head and sniffled “For protecting me.”

 

Ash swallowed hard and tried not to cry herself. She squeezed the hand in hers “It’s my job, I’m the big sister after all…”

 

Lily chuckled and wiped her tears with her free hand. She moved even closer to the bed and laid her head on it. They stayed quiet after that.

 

Unnoticed by the girls, Cindy and Lindsay stood at the door, silent tears running down the reporter’s face, as she watched the scene before her. Lindsay pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around the other woman, trying to offer some comfort.

 

“Her sense of humor is still there.” The inspector whispered. “She’s going to be fine…” Cindy smiled at that and hugged her lover, watching silently as the brunette teen fell asleep again, never letting go of Lily’s hand.

 

******

 

_Four days later…_

 

They were getting nowhere on the case and the FBI was causing more problems than solving. Lindsay was ready to shoot someone. Cindy was inclined to agree, but she didn’t comment. She was just happy that her daughters were out of danger.

 

Once the shock had worn off, the girls actually thought they looked cool in all the bandages and, in Ashley’s case, the sling.

 

“They’ve given us the rest of the week off from school too!” Lily proclaimed, smiling widely from her stool in the morgue. Claire smiled indulgently at the girl.

 

“It’s a pity I got hit in my right shoulder… I mean really!!” Ashley complained next to her sister. Jill giggled. “Out of all the things I got from you mom…” she pointed at Lindsay “…writing with my left hand isn’t one I particularly like at the moment.”

 

The inspector frowned at the teenager “You were blown up and you’re complaining about being left handed?!” she asked incredulously.

 

“Kinda reminds me of someone…” Cindy commented and then quickly moved away, grinning at the scowling inspector.

 

“She was _blown up_! Got hit in the head _and_ the shoulder! Was _unconscious_ for nearly a _day_! And is complaining about being left handed!” She gesticulated wildly. She huffed, when she noticed her friends smiling at her “What?”

 

Ashley got up and walked over to her mother. She smiled slightly and hugged the woman “I love you too mom.” She said into Lindsay’s shoulder, making her smile like an idiot.

 

“You’re such a softie!” Jill giggled and clasped her hands together just to annoy the inspector. Lindsay gave her the finger, making Jill laugh. Claire shook her head and moved onto the next body – she still had two more to do an autopsy on.

 

******

 

Later that day, Claire found the two girls sitting at Lindsay’s desk, Lily with a pencil in hand, trying to sketch the bag that had held the bomb. The girl was talented and from what Claire could see, with Ashley’s help, it was coming along quite nicely.

 

“You’re still here?”

 

Lily looked up “Moms won’t let us go anywhere without them, so we’re here, where they know we won’t get blown up again.”

 

“They’re being mother hens, then.” Claire stated, setting her reports down.

 

“Exactly.” The girl waved her pencil around in the air “But we got this sketch done. Ash is a good observer.” She then leaned over the desk, motioning for Claire to do the same “I think she gets it from mom. Mom always knows when something is out of place around the house. It’s creepy.”

 

“What’s creepy?” Lindsay asked, coming up behind Claire.

 

Lily eeped and sat back in her chair, hand over her heart.

 

“Lily thinks that I get my observational skills from you. You know, the way she got mom’s eidetic memory.” Ashley explained.

 

“Eidetic memory which failed, thank you very much!” The 13 year old huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance.

 

“It happens when you’re in shock, Lily.” Claire offered “I’m still surprised you remembered as much as you did.” She added, pointing at the sketch.

 

“Well, yeah, but I still can’t remember anything odd while we were shopping…”

 

At that, Ashley sat up straight in her chair, making Lindsay frown.

 

“Ash? You alright? Do you need-” the inspector stopped when the girl held up a hand.

 

“There _was_ something odd.” She said looking at her mom “When I went down to the parking lot to leave the bags in the car.

 

“Odd?” Lindsay asked, grabbing a pencil and paper.

 

“Yeah.” The brunette nodded “I put the bags in the car and when I locked it, there was the screeching of tires. Then this car comes speeding past me and down to the exit.”

 

“Did you see the driver? And what colour was the car?” Claire asked, while Lindsay scribbled down the information.

 

“Couldn’t see the driver; the car had tinted windows and I didn’t get a good look, because it was moving too fast. But the car was black and…” Ashley grinned then “I can tell you make, model, year _and_ license plate.”

 

Lily, who had been giving her sketch some final touches, broke the tip of her pencil. “What?? How in the world did you see all that if the car was speeding past you??”

 

Lindsay had glanced up from her note-taking and Claire looked impressed.

 

“It was a 2010 BMW X5 M. I didn’t have to see it in detail to know what it was. That particular model only came out last month. According to _Car & Driver_, only 10 have been sold in the US so far. It’s a pretty cool car too.” Ashley said, as if everyone should have known that fact.

 

Lindsay blinked several times, and then smiled widely “You know what? If this breaks the case, I’m getting you a subscription to that magazine; for life. Hell, I’ll get you the subscription no matter what.”

 

“Awesome! And mom still owes me that new skateboard. I got blown up during her crazy shopping trip after all.” Ashley exclaimed, pumping her good arm in the air.

 

As the two brunettes continued their talk, Lindsay jotting down the license plate of the car, Lily looked up at her aunt “I told you: _Creepy_ …”

 

******

 

Once the techs knew what the bomb had looked like, thanks to Lily’s sketch, they managed to identify its remains quicker than they had been doing for the past few days. Whatever they could, they traced back to a seller, the police going from shop to shop, trying to identify the man or men who might have bought the parts.

 

Lindsay had been so happy with Ashley’s account of the speeding car, that she had Kayla run the plates immediately. Then she’d burst into the conference room, where Jacobi was holding a meeting with the FBI agents and the Mayor. After being yelled at by the FBI agent in charge, she’d slapped a handful of pages on the table.

 

“While you’re here holding meetings instead of helping us with the investigation of the explosion that nearly _killed_ my daughters, said daughters have done a sketch of the bomb, which has sped up the work being done in the lab, and identified a vehicle speeding away from the scene, minutes before the explosion occurred.”

 

Lindsay was on a roll and Jacobi leaned back in the chair, enjoying the show.

 

Agent Fuller had opened his mouth to speak, but the inspector wasn’t finished yet.

 

“Also, even though we’ve run the plates and they belong to a car owned by someone unrelated to this case, we know that said escape vehicle is one of 10 2010 BMW X5 M sold in the US; black, which reduces the aforementioned number to 6, with tinted windows, which reduces the number to 1.” Lindsay paused for effect, noting with satisfaction that all the other agents aside from Fuller were staring at her in awe. “So, while you were still in the meeting, a BOLO has been put out on the car with stolen license plates and-” she was suddenly interrupted, when Kayla burst into the room, slamming the door against the wall.

 

“A patrol just spotted the car, Linz! It’s parked in front of a warehouse. I told the officers to stay put and keep an eye on it, until we get there with back up.”

 

The brunette needed no further prompting; she turned on her heel and followed her partner out the door.

 

Jacobi was so very amused he couldn’t contain his grin.

 

“Well, then…” he said, getting up and collecting his papers “It seems this meeting is over. If you’ll excuse me I have to get back to the bullpen and call the DA’s office, to inform them of the developments. I’m sure they’ll want to be present when we interrogate any suspects…” He moved to the door, the Mayor following him, leaving the very stunned FBI agents behind.

 

******

 

Cindy had been on her way to the bullpen, when she was nearly run over by Lindsay and Kayla. “Oookay…” She continued on her way, figuring she’d hear about it soon enough.

 

When she joined Claire and the girls at Lindsay’s desk, she was surprised to see Ashley smiling widely, Lily staring at her as if the brunette had just discovered the moon.

 

“What’s going on?” She inquired. “I was just nearly knocked down by Linz and Kayla… And why are you smiling so much, Ash?”

 

“I’m getting a lifetime subscription to _Car & Driver_! And a new skateboard!” the brunette replied.

 

Cindy blinked in confusion. Claire chuckled.

 

“Ashley remembered something that happened at the mall. When she was down in the parking lot, a car sped past her, and she was able to tell Lindsay the colour, make, model, year and license plate. And Kayla got a call from a patrol unit, saying they’d found the car…” The medical examiner explained.

 

Cindy blinked again, processing the information. That much had happened in the last two hours? Then she smiled “I knew there was something good about her being Lindsay’s daughter…” she told Claire.

 

“Mom! You can’t insult her!” Lily stated. “She just broke the case and saved my life too.” Then her eyes lit up “You should make a cake!”

 

Cindy raised an eyebrow. “Why do I get the impression this cake idea is not just for Ashley’s benefit?”

 

“I want cake too!” The redhead teen pouted.

 

“Fine, we’ll have cake…” Cindy conceded. She and Claire chuckled, when the girls let out a simultaneous ‘Yes!’ and high-fived each other.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_The following evening…_

 

Cindy had finally finished her last article on the explosion at the mall and she was so damn tired she could sleep for a week. She hadn’t slept much while her daughters were in the hospital and then her editor kept asking about articles and sources, so she’d slept even less; she had pondered several times whether it would hurt her career too much if she’d told him to stick the articles somewhere else.

 

Luckily it was, mostly, over; because the suspects apprehended were from the Russian mob, they hadn’t said much and, according to Lindsay, would in all likelihood not say anything else for the rest of their lives. They were, however, guilty of murdering a man and then setting off the explosion, so they would spend a very long time in prison – that was good enough for her.

 

Juggling her keys around, the reporter walked up to her house and opened the door, breathing a sigh of relief at finally being home. The two days off she had earned, also added to her contentment. She kicked her shoes off, dropped her bag carelessly on the floor and walked into the living room.

 

******

 

Lindsay raised her head off the couch when she heard Cindy’s keys in the door. She listened to her lover rummaging around and then smiled when the reporter entered the living room.

 

Cindy raised an eyebrow at the scene that greeted her: Lindsay was sprawled on the couch, Ashley sound asleep next to her. Lily sat on the floor, hugging Martha and watching TV.

 

The redhead moved behind the couch and looked down at her brunette daughter. “Is everything alright?” she quietly asked, slightly concerned.

 

“Yeah, she’s just exhausted. She’s been asleep for two hours now…” Lindsay replied, running a hand through the girl’s hair “She did ask about a cake that you were supposed to make…?”

 

Lily perked up and she turned around, grinning at her mother.

 

Cindy huffed “Yes, yes, I’m making that cake tomorrow…” she waved a hand in the air and disappeared into the bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes.

 

******

 

Half an hour later, Cindy was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to their dinner, when the smell reached Lindsay’s nose. She grinned to herself and counted down the seconds it would take for Ashley to sense the smell and wake up.

 

She had reached 5, when Ashley mumbled something in her sleep and moved even closer to her. At 7 seconds, she opened a bleary eye, raised her head slightly and sniffed the air. At 9, the girl smiled, hugged Lindsay closer and mumbled: “Smells good… Is it nearly done?”

 

Lindsay chuckled, placing an arm around the brunette’s shoulders: “Yeah, it should be finished soon. How are you feeling?”

 

“Shoulder hurts…” was the reply, as the girl closed her eyes again and dropped her head back down.

 

“You want one of those painkillers?”

 

Ashley smiled at the worry she could hear in her mother’s voice; her moms had been behaving like mother hens – it was fun to watch, even if they were hovering more than usual.

 

“It’s okay. It’s not that bad. ‘Sides, I’m very comfortable and don’t want you to move.”

 

Lindsay snorted. “Blatant flattery is what this is! You and your sister are the best, or worst, sweet-talkers I’ve ever met…”

 

Ashley raised her head and smiled wide, causing Lindsay to chuckle once more.

 

******

 

“So, how’s the head feeling?” Cindy asked, as Lily settled herself on the counter and watched her mother serving dinner.

 

“The head is good. All the screws are in the right place, which means they are _not_ where they’re supposed to be if compared to a normal person’s head.”

 

Cindy laughed at the answer “I can see that.”

 

Lily grinned. “Ash is the one complaining. I think the sling is starting to annoy her; she keeps saying it’s hindering her sleep.”

 

“It _is_ hindering my sleep!” the brunette stated, trudging into the kitchen, Lindsay close behind. Martha came in as well, settling down next to Ashley’s chair and wagging her tail.

 

“You just slept for over two hours!” Lily stated.

 

“I was comfy.” The brunette retorted.

 

“Oh, I know.” The redhead hoped off the counter and settled next to her sister at the table. She then lowered her voice and whispered: “Mom is very comfortable to sleep with. At least that’s what I’ve heard mom saying.” She motioned towards their redhead mother, to make her point.

 

The two women in question frowned when their daughters started giggling, while looking at them.

 

“What’s so funny?” Lindsay asked, sitting down in her chair.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Lily waved a hand dismissively in the air, innocent smile on her face.

 

The inspector looked from one girl to the other, and then at Cindy “It _is_ something, alright. They’re plotting again.”

 

“If they are, we’ll find out soon enough.” Cindy said, sitting down as well.

 

“ _If_ we were plotting…” Ashley started.

 

“Which we’re not saying we are…” Lily continued.

 

“You’d never find out about it!”

 

Lindsay raised a questioning eyebrow, fork halfway to her mouth. She glanced at Cindy and then smirked. The reporter watched on in amusement.

 

“Really, now? We wouldn’t find out about it?” the inspector asked. She received two nods. “Are you sure about that?” she directed at Lily.

 

Ashley frowned; she was almost sure she knew what her mother was doing. The woman was a police inspector after all and knew all the tricks in the book (and all the tricks _not_ in the book), to get information out of people. And according to stories she’d heard from her aunts, her redhead mother was prone to fall into the traps. And so was Lily.

 

“Course we’re sure. You never found out about that time I sneaked out-”

 

And there it was, Ashley thought as Lily clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening comically. The 15 year old slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed.

 

“ _Lily_ …” she whined exasperatedly.

 

Lindsay smiled in triumph “I knew it!” she turned to Cindy “I told you.”

 

The reporter just shook her head in amusement and continued eating.

 

Deciding to let it slide, the inspector changed the subject: “So, who wants to hear about the crazy Russians that blew up a _shoe_ store to cover up a murder?”

 

“Oooh, I do!” Lily exclaimed, her slip-up completely forgotten. “Do we get mentioned in the newspaper too?” She asked her redhead mother “Because, we should. We got blown up and then helped solve the case.”

 

Lily’s animated chatter made everyone smile; Lindsay and Cindy, because it meant their girl was alive and well, and Ashley, because she couldn’t imagine not having her sister around, the scars on her back a stark reminder of something that could have ended in a very different way.


End file.
